A Walk In The Park
by ElizabethMK99
Summary: An older Phineas realises that he likes Isabella and he wants to get her as his girlfriend before school starts. As he tries to tell her how he feels, chaos ensues :D


Title: A Walk In The Park

Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb

Pairing: Phineas and Isabella

Summary: A older teenage Phineas realises that he likes Isabella so Candace and Ferb help him make a plan to get her for his girlfriend, but of course it all goes horribly wrong :D

Phineas and Ferb were sitting under that good old tree in their backyard on a warm summer day. Phineas had Perry sitting in his lap. The boys and all there friends were now in high school. They were going into their Junior year. It was getting close until school started and the boys were out of ideas of what to do. But something seemed to be bothering Phineas. He was hardly even petting Perry! Ferb thought this was very strange indeed.

"What's wrong Phineas? You aren't even pettting Perry or saying what were going to do today!" (Ferb had actually started talking a bit more as he got older.) "Well school is almost here and I kinda want to do a certain thing before school starts, and I don't know how to do it." Ferb just looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "You remember when Isabella was over the other day and we whatched that movie? Well during it, Isabella fell asleep on my shoulder, mind you I don't know how she did since the ninjas were totally cool! But anyways, I realized that I like Isabella. Like, _like like_ her. And I don't know what to do about it!" said Phineas. Ferb sat there and thought for a minute. Suddenly, he stood up.

"Phineas, I know what were going to do today!" "Hey! That's my line Ferb!" cried Phineas. "Well you obviously weren't going to say it so I did," replied Ferb. "Okay fine, but what is it that we are going to?" "We are going to set you and Isabella up on a date!"

"...," Phineas was standing there with his mouth hanging open. When he was done doing that he closed his mouth. Then that gleam that came into his eye when he was thinking appeared. "Hmm. Okay, that's not a bad idea. Well, what would be a good date? Remember when we tried to create "romance" when we were younger for Bagheet and his girl? That didn't really work that well," he said. "Who do we know that would be able to help us..." said Ferb. They stood there thinking.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la!"

The boys both looked at each other."Candace!" they cried. The red hair of their older sister poped out the window. "What are you boys doing?" she yelled. "Do I have to tell Mom?" she cried jokingly. (When Candace went off to college she finally stoped trying to bust her brother's but it was still a joke between the three.)

"No! We need your help!" said the boys. Candace came down the stairs and out into the backyard. "What would you need my help for? You know that I stink at building stuff!" she laughed. "No...It's kinda embarassing. I need you to help me with Isabella. I want her to be my girlfriend and I would like that to happen before school starts." said Phineas shyly. Ferb snickered behind his hand but then pretended he was coughing when Phineas glared at him.

"Well you have certainly come to the right place!" said Candace. She immediatly started making a plan in her head. Candace (just like the rest of the world) knew that Isabella liked Phineas anyways. She thought that if he went over, gave her a bouquet of flowers, went for a walk in the park and then told her how he felt , he would have her before the day was done. Now she just had to put her plan into action.

So there was Phineas walking down the street with a bouquet a flowers in his hand to Isabella's house when the first catastrophe hit. A swarm of bees came out of the bushes that were planted by the end of Isabella's drive way and went strait for the flowers that Phineas had in his hand. As soon as he saw them he started to run up the drive. "Isabella! ISABELLA!" The door flew open and there stood Isabella in all her teenage girl glory. She widened her eyes at the sight of the bees. Phineas ran right past her into the house and she slamed the door before any of the pests could get in.

"Phineas? What are you doing and why were all those bees chasing you?" He looked up at her from where he had sat on the floor trying to catch his breath. He held up the hand that the flowers were in. In it were a clump of stems. The petals had all fallen off during the chace. "Umm, Phineas? Were you trying to give me flowers?" Phineas closed his eyes and nodded dejectedly. "But there ruined," he sighed. "Well thank you, and I love them!" said Isabella softly. She leaned down and took the flowers from him. She then helped him up and when Phineas was standing up, they stood there, with their hands joined for way longer than they needed to. Isabella finally blushed and said softly "I better put these in water." So then Phineas blushed and followed her into the kitchen where she put the ruined flowers in water even thought they really should be going in the garbage. She then turned around and found Phineas standing right behind her. They both blushed and Phineas backed up a step.

"So, umm, what do you wanna do now?" asked Isabella looking at Phineas up throught her lashed shyly. "Uhhh," said Phineas just looking at her for a minute because she looked so pretty like that. Then he shook himslef and said "How about a walk in the park?" She thought for a minute then said "Sure! I just have to leave a note for my Mom, and I should change."

Isabella was wearing a short skirt (it was pink of course) and a white blouse. She ran upstairs and changed into jeans and a halter top (also pink). She wrought a note and left it on the table in the hallway where her Mom was sure to see it. Before she went back to the kitchen where Phineas was waiting, she put on a little lip gloss. 'I wonder if I will ever be Phineas's girlfriend' she thought.

When she walked back into the kitchen, she walked past Phineas swaying her hips over to the cabinet. She glanced over her shoulder to see him checking out her butt in the tight skinny jeans she had on. He quickly looked up when he realized she was looking at him. He blushed but Isabella pretended she didn't notice. "Want a cookie?" she asked. "Sure!" replied Phineas.

They munched on there cookies as they walked down the road towards the park. The park was beautiful with lots of colorful flowers and plants and lots of pretty trees and places where you could play sports or just lay out on the grass. They chatted a bit but mostly they just kept silent, just enjoying being with each other (but of course they didn't actually tell that to each other).

When they had walked around for a bit, they went and sat on the edge of the fountain that when they were younger they used to play around in when there was nothing else to do in the a park. Phineas took a deep breath and prepared to do what Candace had told him, to tell Isabella that he liked her. But of course that would be when the second catastrophe happened.

"Umm, Isabella. I have something I need to tell you. I...I...," Phineas swalloed. Why was his mouth so dry? "Uhh, I think that I really li-," and that's when it happened.

A dog had gotten loose from it's owner. When the dog saw a certain cat he of course started to chase him. The cat led the dog right to the fountain and right by Phineas throwing him of balance. With his big teenage boy feet, he couldn't regain his balance and Phineas fell backwards right back into the fountain.

"OH MY GOSH! PHINEAS! Are you okay?" cried Isabella. Phineas coughed and said "Yeah, I'm fine, but that dog and cat completly ruined the mood." Isabella looked at him strangely. "Phineas, what were you going to tell me?" He sighed. Suddenly, thinking that this could not get any worse, he didn't feel nervous anymore. "I wanted to tell you, that I like you, like _like like_ you and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend." He looked up at her through his soaking wet orange bangs hanging in his eyes.

Isabella stood there stunned for a minute. But then she knew exactly what to do. She hoped right into the fountain and straddled Phineas's legs. She looked into his eyes. "Of course i'll be your girlfriend," and with that she leaned down and pressed her lips to his wet ones.

When she pulled away, they were both smiling. Then Phineas splashed some water up into her face. Her hair around her face was now wet and it started to frizz. "Oh you are sooo going to get it now Phineas!" she cried, and with that they were running around in the fountain splashing each other. When Phineas finally caught Isabella around the waist, he pressed his lips to hers. And there they stood, kissing with the cool water cascading down around them.

When Phineas and Isabella walked back into Phineas's back yard, Candace and Ferb were sitting under the good old tree and talking. They stopped and looked up when the new couple walked in hand in hand. "Well I guess my plan worked then, did it Phineas?" asked Candace. "It sure did Candace, it sure did," he replied and he kissed Isabella causing her to giggle. "It was a walk in the park!" said Isabella.

Candace then turned to Ferb. "See how that worked? Now tomorrow we can set you up to get that girl, Vanessa you've been crushing on for forever." Phineas and Isabella laughed while Ferb groaned and put his head in his hands and said "Well this sure should be interesting."

But of course, that's a different story...


End file.
